Once upon a time
by arika001
Summary: Hear hear, everyone,who cares to listen. Sometimes... a thing like this also happens. If there is a girl, there is a boy. If there is a beauty, there is her lover. And if there is love...there is life. Nalu. AU!


**Hey Guys! Here is a new and a very long one-shot. I was thinking of posting it from a very long time. So here it is!**

 **I would really, really, _really_ love it, if you could read my other stories-**

 **The Magic Of Ours**

 **From Heart To Heart**

 **Madly In Love**

 **Now without further ado, here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 ** _Hear hear, everyone, sometimes a thing like this also happens_**

 ** _The one who gives the heart, also loses his life_**

 ** _The one who loves in this manner_**

 ** _Does he die, even after death?_**

 ** _Come and listen about it today…_**

 ** _This is the saga_**

 ** _In which was a young man,_**

Once upon a time, in the land of Fiore, there was a town called Acalypha and in it lived a young lean muscular man with tanned skin and pink colored hair, named Natsu. Loud, destructive and obnoxious, but was adored by everyone. He worked as a stable boy to the Lord of Acalypha, Jude Heartifilia, a kind and a noble man who loved all his people and treated them equally.

Natsu held very much respect for the man because he helped him, an infant left to die on street. He found him on a rainy night. If he would have been late Natsu won't be breathing today. He then gave him to the orphanage where he met his two best buddies, Gray and Erza. Gray worked as the gardener in the mansion. He would forever be grateful to the man and grateful to that day when he met _her._

 ** _Who was deeply, madly in love with a beautiful woman_**

Everyone loved him but his heart was with _her._ Princess Lucianna Heartifilia.

 ** _The girl's beauty was such that_**

 ** _She was well-known and discussed throughout the world_**

Chocolate brown eyes and golden hair with a beauty that is known and talked throughout the world. She was seven years old when she came to the orphanage in a green sundress with her blue ribbon on her golden hair and the hairstyle she didn't changed after all these years. He remembered every detail of that fateful day. He was playing with other kids of the orphanage when he bumped onto her. He thinks it was love at first sight. He instantly wanted to become her friend. He made sure that she would enjoy here so she will come here again. She started visiting them at least two times a week. But after three years she started visiting less and less so he took it upon himself to meet her and ended in somehow getting the job as the stable boy. He was just eleven so he was not supposed to work this early but get to visit the mansion to learn how to work and when he reached the age of fourteen, he started working there. Oh! The things he would do for her!

 ** _The young man had a desire_**

 ** _He had this only wish_**

Now nine years later, they are best friends. Every morning he would wake up to see her face and every night he would sleep with a dream of her and him. Together. Yes! He was truly and madly in love with her. He would do everything to make sure she is safe and that there is a smile always present on her face.

"Natsu! Natsuuuu!" came an angelic voice.

"Good morning, Princess Lucianna." greeted Natsu to the girl of his dreams.

"No need to be so formal Natsu! And good morning to you too."

"So where does this beautiful lady wanna go?"

"Natsuuuuu~"

"Sorry, sorry but tell me where ya wanna go."

"So, I can only come here to go somewhere else but not to talk to my best friend?" this earned her a big grin from her.

"You wanna talk? Okay! So let's go outside in the garden!"

Turned out she wanted to tell him about the Ball Party Lord Precht Gaebolg, a man in his early twenties, holding in his mansion. She really likes to go to his mansion because it's in Hargeon famous for its port and she likes to go on a trip in the boat which she will get only there. She also told him how Lord Igneel Dragneel would come to the party too. She knows how much Natsu admires him. He is really good friends with Precht that's why even if his wife is pregnant he is still joining the party. One day Natsu really wants to become like Igneel. For now he is on his way to Fairy Tail Club where all his friends are. Well excluding Lucianna that is. She always bugs him on how she wants to meet his friends even though it's in the other town, Magnolia but still it's not that far away. And yes, Igneel Dragneel is the Lord of this town so all the more reason for him to like it here.

"Gray! Fight me!"

"With pleasure hot head!" said Gray smirking with a glass of vodka in on hand while coming towards him.

"For your kind information, you are late flame-brain!"

"Oh! I was with Luce." Natsu replied happily, forgetting about the fight and insult almost instantly.

"Man! You really are smitten with her." Gray said while smirking.

"Yeah! I love her very much." replied Natsu with a soft smile gracing his features.

"So much that I would say an idiot has gone crazy in love."

"Who are you calling an idiot, ice-queen?"

"You tobassco freak!"

"You wanna go?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Is it fighting I hear?" came a firm voice and they instantly knew who it was.

"No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time while straightening their postures, saluting.

"Good! So Natsu I see that you are late." Erza, the owner of the voice more like said.

"Yeah! Luce wanted to tell me something. I couldn't deny her." Suddenly Erza got up from the chair, the chair toppled over on the ground, and slammed her hand on the table.

"Oh gods Natsu just stop! She is a princess and you are just a stable boy. I hate to break it to you but it's forbidden. She is your master's daughter. Can't you understand? You both can never be together. You have to stop this Natsu. You are handsome. There are many other girls you can find. You can go for _Lissana_. Why only Princess Lucianna?! Stop loving her and start living in reality!" Erza snapped and panted hard. By this time everyone was listening to them. The usually loud club had gotten deathly quiet.

"When has falling in love ever been a choice, Erza?" Natsu asked with a soft smile on his face. He left the club without saying another word leaving Erza speechless.

 ** _That he finds inside this beauty…_**

 ** _All the colors of love_**

"Natsu is truly in love with her." said Mira as she came towards them. Gray just smiled at that. Nobody knows the extent of his love for the princess. Many won't understand.

"It's childhood love Mira-nee." Lissana said with a bittersweet expression on her face. She knows how it feels.

* * *

Lucianna was getting ready for the Ball Party. She was really happy and excited for it. Her father was out of town for a business trip so she would be going there by herself. She really likes it there in Hargeon. Maybe it was because of the sea view there because here in Acalypha she was rewarded with no such view. She really likes the view. It is always so serene and quiet here. She would have to request to Lord Precht to maybe take her for a boat ride. As she was descending the stairs, she saw Natsu standing at the end. Oh how she loves him for everything he does for her. She remembers how he almost risked her life just to meet her. She felt guilty for not going to meet him but at the same time she was happy because she felt loved and cared and knew that she could never afford to lose his friendship. He noticed her, and extended his hand in offer.

"Are you ready Princess?" He asked when she reached the end of the stairs.

 ** _He didn't know that this was naivety_**

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said. He chuckled.

"Then let's go." with that they started their journey.

Natsu was driving and taking quick glances at Lucianna, who was sitting on the back seat, from the front mirror. He is a stable boy but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to drive. He is Princess' personal driver. With the arrival of cars, horses have become only a source of entertainment. Riding it when you feel like it. And in royalties it is like an unspoken rule to have horses to entertain you in your leisure time.

 ** _He mistook sand for water_**

He had planned everything. He will leave Lucianna at Lord Percht's mansion then go to the port, book a boat for other night, take Lucianna for a ride to spend some alone time with her. He knows she likes it very much and he would do everything to make her happy. He is just seventeen but in the years to come he will her fall in love with him. That won't be too hard, right?

 ** _Why was this so, for what was this so, is the whole tale_**

* * *

"May I have this dance with this beautiful Princess?" a hand extended in front of her. Lucianna looked at the source of the voice and found the host of this party, Lord Precht Gaebolg.

 ** _This is the saga of that attractive beauty_**

"You may." She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. They were both dancing with the rhythm in such a manner that everyone present was in awe. Both were elegant and graceful in their steps. When the song ended, Lucianna took her leave and went up the stairs to a certain room. She went to the balcony, watching the stars shine brightly. Suddenly a pair of arms slithers around her waist. She turned around and her lips were met with another's. She kissed the person softly and pulled away a little to smile brightly at the man she has given her heart to six years ago, Percht.

 ** _In her heart and gaze was someone else entirely_**

He captured her lips with his again. The kiss grew hot and passionate and before she knew it, she was on the bed with clothes flying across the room and her moaning his name with the noise of skin slapping against skin.

* * *

When Lucianna woke up a blanket was draped over her naked form on the bed. When she remembered the event of last night, she couldn't help but blush. They did it again. Oh how much she loves this man. He is the main reason for her to like Hargeon so much. When she first met him she was ten and he was around fourteen or fifteen. She took an instant liking to him and over the years it grew into love and she was happy that that love was reciprocated. She is just waiting for him to propose her so that they can get engaged and when she becomes eighteen they could get married.

 ** _Unaware of this was the young man_**

"You woke up?" asked Precht as he entered the room and locked it afterwards.

"Yeah." She said smiling at the man.

"Precht, I wanted to ask you, can we go for a boat ride?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lucianna. But you see I'm in a hurry for a meeting. We can go the next time you come here. Okay?" He asked. She nodded a little sad but smiled when he kissed her forehead softly.

"Good."

* * *

Natsu was talking to the driver of Lord Percht. It has almost been two weeks since the party and Lord Precht has visited Acalypha for a business meeting with Lord Jude. The night he had planned boat ride with Lucianna was a success. They had very much fun and he was happy that she was happy.

 ** _That the results of his dreams had to be bad_**

He excused himself when he saw Lucianna and was about to call her when he saw her go to the backside of the mansion where the outhouse was. He didn't understand why she was going there. When they were young they sometimes used to play there but now it's rarely ever used so not bothering to think deep he followed her. He saw that she entered a room and was about to enter himself when he heard a voice. A male's voice to be exact. He decided to check who it was without her noticing it, so he peeked from the ventilator that was up and on the side wall of that room. He was surprised to see Lord Precht there.

"Luciana! What happened? Why did you call me here?" He heard Percht asked with concern in his voice.

"Precht! I can't take this anymore. I love you Precht." Natsu was shocked. His heart shattered to pieces. The girl of his dreams was in love with someone else.

"I love you too, Lucianna. But tell me what happened?"

"I want us to take another step in our relationship. I want to get engaged to you, marry you. At least just talk to my father and announce to everyone that I'm yours." A teary eyed Luciana said.

"Lucianna you are not of age and I too am young. I have dreams and ambitions. I want to achieve my goals. I can't afford a family right now."

"So what about our baby?" Lucianna asked. This just added salt to the wound that was Natsu's heart.

"You are pregnant!" Precht asked shocked. Lucianna sniffed and nodded with tears falling down her pretty face.

"Oh my god! Lucianna! I'm so happy! Why didn't you told me sooner? Oh god! I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it." Precht said happily while he spun around a laughing Lucianna in his arms. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. The girl he loves, loves someone else and furthermore carrying other man's child. He was broken. He felt numb to all the feelings except pain. Pain in his heart that has shattered to uncountable pieces. He never noticed the trail his tears made on his cheeks.

* * *

 ** _Hear hear, everyone, sometimes a thing like this also happens_**

 ** _He, who laughs the most, also cries the most_**

To say Lucianna was happy would be an understatement. Precht had told her that he has a surprise for her and she was currently sitting in the car beside him while he was driving.

 ** _Going crazy in love, the beauty got betrayed in love_**

 ** _Come and listen all about it today_**

She loves this man. She couldn't fathom the thought of living without him. But something felt amiss. Oh! That's right. Her best friend Natsu hasn't talked to her in what felt like ages. It's like he had vanished. She went to meet him at stables but he was not there. Nobody knew where he went. She misses him very much. But for now she would focus on the love of her life. She loves him with her entire being, her mind but her heart and soul belongs to someone entirely different that she doesn't know or doesn't want to acknowledge.

* * *

Natsu was somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia panting hard with cuts and bruises on his handsome face. He was going to Fair Tail to drown his sorrows away but in the middle of his journey some thieves thought it would be good to rob him and now he was here beaten up pretty badly. He couldn't help but think of Princess. What would she be doing now?

* * *

 ** _This is the saga of whom that innocent beauty loved_**

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Lucianna said breathlessly eyeing the room she was in. It was a two story building with a very big hall on ground floor. From the second floor came two staircases that merged to become one in the middle and then descended down. The lights on the main hall looked beautiful but what caught her eye was the grand chandelier above in the center of the hall.

"You like it?" Precht asked with a smile.

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

"This is the hall where our wedding ceremony will take place. I bought it from Igneel and decorated it just for you."

"Oh Percht! I can't express it in words how much I love you." She said smiling while some tears falling down her face. He just smiled and brushed away her tears. Lucianna was admiring the place when she heard footsteps of Precht. She looked up and saw Precht going towards the exit.

"Where are you going Percht?" Lucianna asked. Percht was lighting up his cigarette. He never smoked when she was there but she didn't mind.

 ** _Who turned out to be unfaithful from the core_**

"I'm going back." He said. He has almost reached the exit.

"Oh! Okay!" She said smiling. She started going towards him when he asked something.

"Where are you coming?"

"With you."

"Oh no dear. Only _I_ will go. You will stay here." Percht said while taking dregs from his cigarette.

"What are you saying?"

 ** _Falling in love with a cold-hearted_**

 ** _Meeting an unfaithful_**

"What I'm saying is dear you made a mistake. I'm not your typical prince charming. You trusted a devil and now this mistake will lead you to your demise." With that he lit his lighter and dropped it on the ground. The entire hall was in flames in seconds.

 ** _One day she finally met her demise_**

"Precht! Precht! What are you doing? Don't you love me?" Lucianna cried.

"No! I never loved you. You were just another girl in my vast collection. I would have kept you around for some more time but you made a mistake by getting pregnant. And I have to omit all my mistakes which I'm doing now. Goodbye, Princess!" With that being said he left Lucianna to her fate. Lucianna somehow managed to escape the flames and went for the exit but it was too late. Percht had already locked the door from outside.

"Precht! Precht! Please! Don't leave me! Please!" Lucianna begged while slamming her hands on the small window on the door. She cried. She shouted. But no one came. She lost all the hope.

 ** _Why a killer doesn't understands_**

 ** _That a crime cannot remain hidden_**

 ** _This is a stain which cannot which cannot be removed_**

 ** _It always remains on the hands of the killer_**

But then she saw someone familiar and with all the strength she could muster she shouted but he didn't listen. She slammed the door furiously. That's when he caught the sight of her. He rushed towards the door and saw the flames on the background. He tried and tried to break the window or the lock but with his condition everything was useless.

' _I can't be a damsel in distress. I would have to find some way to help Natsu.'_

She rushed and went up the stairs to find something to break the window.

 ** _When this beautiful girl was getting murdered_**

Natsu doesn't know how all this happened but he knows only one thing. The girl for whom he would happily give away his life was now in the middle of flames fighting for her life. And it was all because of that bastard man whom she had given everything she had. He won't forgive that man. Never. He found a big stone and with all his might he hit the lock with that stone. The lock broke.

 ** _Someone had reached there_**

"Luce! Luce!" he entered the building and shouted.

"Natsuuuu!" He heard her call. He tried to spot her and there she was. Frightened but have firm belief that he would save her. He couldn't believe this woman. A man just broke her faith and now here she was trusting another man with her life. He moved towards her. No flame could stop him from reaching her. She was in the middle of the stairs. He reached at the end of those stairs extending his hand for her.

"Luce…" he whispered.

"Natsu…" she whispered a single tear falling down her face.

 ** _But he couldn't save her_**

She extended her hand. Their hands were about to touch but suddenly-

 _Boom!_

An explosion, the force of which was such that it sent Natsu flying out of a window, breaking it on the process. He fell down to a road and was almost hit with a car. He heard the car screech to a stop and the door opened.

"Oh my god! He's bleeding! What have I done?! Metalicana! Metalicana! Help me with this man." He heard. The voice was oddly familiar but before he could comprehend anything, he lost consciousness.

Igneel Dragneel couldn't help but worry. It was almost midnight when his wife went into labor. He was taking her to the hospital in his car with his secretary when suddenly someone falls in front of their car. When he got outside he was horrified to see a man in such bad condition. He couldn't even see his face properly with all the blood on his face. He called Metalicana and took him too to the hospital. He was waiting outside for the doctors in two different rooms. In one was Grandine, undergoing the process of childbirth. In the other room was Natsu undergoing a surgery. All the doctors and nurses in the room were focused in their work, time to time checking his heart rate and the line that was moving up and down telling them he was alive. In one room the doctors could see the head of the baby while on the other Natsu's heart rate was decreasing.

' _You don't have a chance flame-brain. You can't even say it out loud.'_

' _I can and I will. I will speak those words even if they take away my last breath.'_

A cry came from one room. The signal of the arrival of a new life while on the other room no one noticed the young man taking his last breath and with all the strength he could muster, saying-

"I love you, Luce."

-his departing words.

 ** _Love cried over his death_**

* * *

A doctor came from the room his wife, Grandine was in.

"Doctor what happened? Is my wife and my child okay?" He was in a panic. The doctor smiled.

"They both are okay Lord Dragneel. Congratulations! A healthy baby boy has born." This brought relief and immense happiness to Igneel. He has become a father. Suddenly another doctor came from the room where that man was.

"Doctor! Is that man okay?" Igneel asked worried.

"I'm sorry Lord Dragneel but we were unable to save him. He had lost too much of blood before he was brought here." With that the doctor went away. Igneel was sad and guilty. He wasn't able to save a young man. He felt helpless which he hated feeling.

"Don't worry Igneel. It's not your fault that he died. We had done everything we could but it was his fate to die today. We can't go against god but we could try to help it if we can. And we did the same, so don't worry." Metalicana said while placing his hand on Igneel's shoulder.

"Yeah… I think you are right. I'll go to Grandine." Igneel said with a sigh. Metalicana nodded.

Igneel entered the room his wife was in. She was smiling holding their baby boy in their arms. Igneel went towards his wife and his first born baby. His little boy was sleeping. Igneel held the boy in his arms and couldn't help the happy and proud feeling that was surging inside him. His boy opened his eyes, at the same time in the other room; a blanket was draped over Natsu's face.

Nobody knew the twist that the fate has played…

Nobody knew the miracle that has happened...

Nobody knew that the wheel of time has reversed…

And nobody knew that it was the beginning of an end.

* * *

 ** _This is the saga_**

 _17 years later…_

Almost two decades have passed since the death of a young man who was unable to save the one he loved. He had kept all the promises he did made but one remained unkempt. The promise, to always protect his beloved. No one knows what really happened. Princess Lucianna Heartifilia, a real beauty, vanished away from this world and from everyone's memories. The stable boy is remembered by his friends, who have all moved on with their life. Magnolia's club, Fairy Tail feels empty without him but everyone has to move forward for his sake.

 ** _In which the person…_**

Speaking of Magnolia, today is a day of celebration in Magnolia because it's the seventeenth birthday of their Prince. The hall of the Dragneel mansion is filled with guests. People are talking while many princesses are waiting for the prince. Lord Igneel Dragneel was talking with one of his female guests, Lady of Onibus town when she decided to ask a question that was on everyone's mind.

"By the way, Lord Dragneel, where is the Prince for whom we have all come here?" she asked and glanced at her daughter who had a slight excited look on her face. Till this time almost everyone had hushed down to listen when will the prince they were all waiting to meet will come.

 ** _who knew the killer…_**

"Oh, he should have co-" Suddenly everyone stopped when they heard the noise of footsteps echo. They all shifted their gazes at stairs where a man was descending the stairs.

 ** _Is the young man,_**

A lean muscular young man with slightly tanned skin. A birthmark on his right arm just below his shoulder. He ruffled with his hands, his pink hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you my son, Prince Natsu Dragneel!"

 ** _who has returned after death_**

* * *

Natsu was looking here and there to find someone. He spotted her, standing aside from everyone else. He walked over to her and extended his hand towards her.

"May I have this dance with the beautiful Princess?" he asked grinning. The girl smiled.

"Yes! You may." And with that they both started dancing. Natsu started a conversation with the beautiful princess.

"You didn't tell me, you would return before my birthday."

"Oh! But then I won't have been able to surprise you." She said and giggled slightly when he made a pouting face. Suddenly they heard a clinking sound asking their attention. The one made the sound was Lord Dragneel.

"Attention please! As you all know, I have organized this party because of my son's birthday. But there is one more reason for the party. I would like to tell you all that my daughter has just returned home after gone for a whole year. I would like to present to you all, Wendy Marvel Dragneel." He clapped his hands as he welcomed his daughter on stage. Everyone else joined him too when they saw a girl, who was previously dancing with Natsu reached the stage. She looked not more than 15 years old. She hugged her father as Natsu too joined them on the stage.

"So let the party begin!"

Igneel was leading Natsu to meet their guests when he came across a man in his late forties.

"Natsu I would like you to meet Lord of Acalypha, Jude Heartifilia." Igneel introduced Natsu to the older man.

"And Lord Heartifilia, this is my son-

"Natsu. Prince Natsu Dragneel." The older man said while smiling. Natsu doesn't know why but his heart clenched painfully. Maybe it was because the man had many wrinkles not because of age but because of sorrow like life has taken away everything from him. He smiled softly at the man and extended his hand for a shake. The moment, the man touched his hand, Natsu's head ached a little and he saw an image of a blonde man holding an ianfant. He recovered pretty quickly and smiled again. Igneel had gone to talk to someone else.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu." The man said and Natsu felt happy because unlike others the man didn't used prince before his name.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Life will throw many obstacles on your way that may make you emotionally weak. The ones who love you will always have your back but at the end you would have to overcome those obstacles on your own." The man smiled and with that said he turned around and walked into the sea of people.

' _What was that?'_ Natsu thought. He shrugged it off and went to meet his other guests. Somewhere outside a blonde man stood staring at sky full of stars with only one thought in mind.

' _She will come soon. I know it. And now, I could meet you again, Layla.'_

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu!" Igneel yelled the next morning from downstairs.

"Yes Dad?" Natsu yelled as he came downstairs, running.

"Get ready! We have a funeral to attend to." Igneel said firmly but his voice held a tinge of sadness.

"Why? What happened?" Natsu asked. Igneel sighed.

"You remember a blonde man, Lord Heartifilia?" When Natsu nodded he continued.

"Well...he died today early morning. Nobody knew about it till a maid went to woke him up and when he didn't move she got the idea and told everyone. So now go get ready." Igneel explained dismissing Natsu after. Natsu didn't know the man well enough but somehow the news made his heart clench painfully.

 ** _The life is saying_**

They reached the mansion and Natsu stared in awe. Even though his mansion was pretty big itself, this mansion was _huge_. They entered the mansion. Many people were there, dressed in black, to pay their respect to the man. After the ceremony was over, Natsu decided to explore the mansion a bit. He was looking at the paintings on a wall when suddenly one caught his eye. It was a family. There was a blonde woman standing beside a grand chair to the right while a blonde man was standing beside the chair on the left. In the middle sitting on a chair was a blonde girl smiling while holding a doll. He doesn't know why but he couldn't keep his off her. Her smile made him happy for some reason. He felt a presence beside and knew that it was his father when he started speaking.

"A happy little family, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said softly.

"You know the first time I met your mother was in this mansion." At this Natsu's ears perked up. His dad rarely ever talks about his mother after she passed away when Wendy was four.

"We were invited to a party and there we met each other. It was Lucianna's birthday. She was like a little sister to me. She was ten when her mother died and six years later, she just disappeared. Nobody knows what happened or where she went." Igneel continued but Natsu was not listening since the moment Igneel said the name. There were some images popping out on his head. He saw the same blonde girl.

" _Hi! I'm Lucianna Heartifilia. Will you be my friend?"_

"Are you okay Natsu?" Natsu heard his father's concerned voice. He opened his eyes and looked towards him. He realized that he had shut his eyes close and was clutching his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll go outside for a bit." He said and with that he was gone.

He was outside when he decided to go towards the stable. He _really_ likes horse riding. He saw the horses and was petting one's head when he saw a little house behind the mansion. It was not wholly visible but he could see it there from the stables. He decides to go there and come across a door which looked like it was not open from ages. This spikes his curiosity and opens the door. He had to close his eyes because of the dust and hears some noise. He opens his eyes and walks inside where he comes across a room which he really wants to enter, so he does only that. He enters the room and suddenly it becomes a little hazy. He saw that the room has become quite neat but that was not what caught his attention. He saw a beautiful blonde woman talking to a man with blue hair with tears streaming down her face. He extends his hand to touch her and comfort her but his hand passes through her. Something caught his eye, he looks towards it and his breath hitches in his throat. There is a man looking to the scene from a ventilator and Natsu realizes that he knows this man. It was him!

* * *

Natsu was currently sitting in a car with his friend, Gajeel driving it. They were going to the outskirts of Magnolia to see the repairing of a building his father has sell to his friend seventeen years ago. He was still a little shaken up from what he experienced two weeks ago at Heartifilia estate. Maybe it was just his imagination? But it looked so much real like it was a memory!

"We are here." said Gajeel as a guard opened the gates and they entered. He saw a building which was not in a very good shape but people were working on it. They both exited the car and Gajeel went somewhere while Natsu's eyes never left the building. Something was pulling him to the building. He stepped onto the staircase. There was a little window on the door which was broken and touched it. Suddenly his all senses were overpowered with a girl screaming, smell of something burning and flames everywhere with the girl on the other side of the door slamming her hands on the window. Natsu was so scared that he backed away from the building and went towards the car in a hurry. He saw Gajeel coming and immediately told him to get him away from here.

* * *

Natsu doesn't know what is happening to him anymore. Currently he was in the process of descending the stairs to join yet another party his father has organized for his debut in the business world and a big deal he got on his start. His father told him something about wanting him to meet one of his good friends who have just returned home after living for seventeen years in another country.

"Natsu-nii!" he heard his sister call him and his mood instantly brighten up when he saw her coming towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Natsu-nii, tell me how do I look?" she asked as she twirled around in her dress which really suited her.

"You look very pretty! So much that I want to dance with you to show off everyone that how petty my little sister looks!" Natsu said which made Wendy giggle.

Natsu was having fun in the party when his father called him. He walked towards him and saw him chatting with someone. He couldn't quiet tell how this person looks because of his back towards him.

"Oh Natsu! You are here. Let me introduce you to my friend Lord Precht Gaebolg." His father said and the man turned around the same time his name was said. Natsu froze and it was like a storm has come over his brain.

 ** _The time of the murderer has come_**

" _Hi! I'm Lucianna Heartifilia. Will you be my friend?"_

" _You can't catch me Natsu!"_

" _Natsu~! What are you do~ing?"_

" _No need to be so formal Natsu!_

" _Natsuuuuu~"_

" _So, I can only come here to go somewhere else but not to talk to my best friend?"_

" _Percht! I can't take this anymore. I love you Percht."_

" _Natsu…"_

"And Precht this is my son Prince Natsu Dragneel." His father introduced him to the man who is the reason for _his_ Lucianna's death. He shook hands with the man watching him as if in a daze.

* * *

Natsu was driving the car very fast. He has to go there. He has to reach there very fast. As early as he could. He couldn't believe how he was living till right now. As soon as reach to his destination, he hopped out of the car walked towards the building, slammed the doors open and shouted-

"Gray! Fight me!" His voice a little hoarse with tears falling down from his eyes. All the attention was towards him when he saw raven-haired man and a scarlet haired woman coming towards him. As soon as their eyes made contact both of them froze. Soon there were tears falling from both of their eyes which were wide with surprise. There were many others too who were shocked.

"I'm back guys!" Natsu said a smile on his face with tears still streaming down. That was all the signal they needed as both of them ran and pounced on him. He returned their embrace with equal force.

"You were right Erza. You were right. This is really _our_ Natsu." The man said.

"You have some explaining to do Salamander." said a voice and Natsu turned his head and found Gajeel and Wendy at the entrance.

* * *

Natsu explained to them what all had happened in his past life. Wendy was crying uncontrollably. She never imagined something like that has happened with her brother. When she saw him rushing out of the mansion, she knew something was wrong and asked Gajeel to take her to where her brother is going. They followed his car and reached here. After hearing his story she just want to strangle that man who first took away the love of her brother's life and then killed the woman who was pregnant with his own child. She never knew someone could be that despicable. She has already got some bad vibes from him with the way he was watching her and now this. Unforgivable.

"He took away the love of my life. He took away my Lucianna. I will avenge her. He will receive the punishment for his crime!" Natsu said with a low voice which made her a little scared but she could also detect the pain and hurt he is feeling.

 ** _and the death is looming over his head_**

"But how would we do it? Look Natsu we too want to punish him for his crimes but we don't have any proof.

"I might have a plan." said a timid female voice.

* * *

"No Wendy! I can't allow this!"

"Natsu-nii, it's for the best!"

"I too don't like this Salamander but we have no other choice."

"He is very smart Natsu."

"Yeah, I agree with Erza. It's the best plan we can come with Natsu." Currently everyone was thinking of a plan to give Precht what he deserves.

"But I couldn't let my litter sister do this. It's like willingly walking into the lion's den." Natsu said. Their plan is to seduce Precht, make him confess his deeds and the one who will do this is Wendy which Natsu doesn't like one bit. But he can't do anything since they don't have another plan.

After some thinking, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay. I'll allow but at least let me first search for some other girl." Natsu said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Ice Queen! Is everything set?" Natsu shouted from across the room.

"Yeah! You just take your damn seat, Ash brain." Gray shouted back. They all were currently at Fairy Tail preparing for interview. They had prepared posters asking for a girl who can work as a waitress. They will audition the girl if she can seduce a man. They had told everything to Igneel so now Igneel too is there to cover up their backs.

"Okay Mira! We are ready! Send the first one in!" and so the audit- interview started.

 **Time Skip~**

"I can't believe this! There is no single girl who can properly do a thing. If she can seduce, she's not beautiful enough and if she's beautiful she couldn't flirt." said Natsu. Currently they were closing down the room. At least 20 girls applied but none could do what they wanted.

"Calm down flame-brain. You're not the only one pissed." Gray said. The audition is seriously giving him a headache.

"Hello?! Is anyone here? I have come for the job." came a voice of obviously a girl. Natsu was seriously pissed and was about to tell the girl albeit rudely to just go back when he faced her. Natsu became shocked then said-

"Gray, I have another plan."

* * *

Currently Natsu was driving the car, Precht with him. Gajeel and Wendy were in another car. Igneel had gone somewhere for his work so he was not with them. They all were shifting for a while to the mansion in the outskirts of Magnolia which was sold to Precht. The Dragneel mansion needs some repairing, they decided after the chandelier in the main hall 'accidentally' fell.

"Welcome Precht!" Natsu said. He noticed Precht's slightly frightened look and knew his plan was working.

Everyone entered the mansion and went for their separate rooms.

* * *

It was afternoon when Precht was outside his room. Everyone else was outside, or so he thought. He saw Wendy entering her room. Seeing that he and she are alone in the mansion, he approached her. He entered her room and saw her sitting on her bed cross legged causing her dress to ride up making him see a little bit of her thighs. He approached her.

"Hello Wendy!" He greeted. Wendy looked towards him and smiled.

"Hello to you too Precht-sama."

"No need to be so formal, you can call me just Precht."

"Okay!" Wendy exclaimed and giggled. Precht was about to sit in her bed when he saw a shadow. He looked behind Wendy and saw hair.

Blonde hair.

"I'll take my leave now." He said and rushed out in a hurry. Wendy just laughed.

 _Step 1, successful._

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the dining table. They were getting ready for dinner when maids came and serve them their food. A maid served Precht then went away. Precht was ready to start eating his food when he noticed something. There were some fallen hairs. He was about to shout when he saw that they were blonde. He panicked a little. He called for all the maids in the mansion.

"Precht what happened?" Natsu asked when he saw Precht calling all the maids. From outside he was confused but from inside he was grinning.

"I'm looking for the blonde maid who served me the meal." Precht answered.

"Percht, what are you saying? We don't have any blonde maids. You know blonde people are very, _very_ rare, right?!" Natsu said.

"Okay, then tell me from where the hell does these blonde hair came from?" asked Precht. He handed the hair to Natsu. Natsu looked at Precht like he has grown two heads.

"Precht, are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?' Natsu asked while his hands were behind his back from where Gajeel took the blonde hair and handed him the black ones.

"I'm perfectly fine!'

"Then why are you calling black hair, blonde?" Natsu asked and handed him the black hairs. To say Precht was confused would be an understatement. He couldn't believe it. Just now he saw blonde hairs how could they turn black?

"Precht, I really think you should take some rest." Natsu suggested. Precht nodded and went to his room.

 _"Step 2, success."_

* * *

"You were great Jenny." Natsu said appreciating the blonde in front of him. When he saw the blonde woman he immediately thought of Lucianna. She doesn't have her brown eyes but it's okay. He had told her everything and she was ready to help him wholeheartedly.

"Now get ready for step 3." Natsu said and went out of the room leaving a confused Jenny.

"Step 3? But it should be step 2."

* * *

It was night time. Precht was outside his room, leaning on the ailing and watching the big hall, down. It has been days since that incident had happened. A few times he had felt like someone is watching him, or he would think that he had just seen blonde hair. But it is just his 'imagination', as Natsu likes to call it. Precht was deep in thought when he saw a woman in blue dress with blonde hair walking in dim lit hall. Precht was very much shaken up by it. He pinched himself and knew it is not his imagination _. Natsu. Yes, he will bring Natsu so he would believe in him._ Precht ran and started knocking Natsu's door like crazy. Natsu opened it, looking alarmed.

"Precht? Wha-?" He didn't got to finish his sentence as Precht dragged him to where he was standing. He pointed down and said-

"Look, there she is! I'm not imagining like you say!" Precht said. Natsu just rubbed his eyes.

"What are you saying Precht? I don't see anyone." Natsu replied. Precht opened his mouth ready to yell at Natsu when he looked down and truly no one was there.

"But…how?"

"Precht, seriously what _is_ happening to you?" Natsu asked. Precht opened his mouth then sighed, irritation clear on his face.

"I don't know."

"I think you did something to this _blonde_ girl and now her spirit is back to get revenge." Natsu said in a joking way but he was far from joking. There was an evil glint in his eyes containing all the anger, hatred and other negative emotions for the man in front of him. On the other hand Precht was afraid; pictures of a 16 year old blonde, coming into his mind which Natsu noticed and was smirking from inside.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed now. Good night." Natsu said and walked away. Precht too went to his room.

* * *

Igneel had come back from his trip and currently everyone was in yet another party, again. Seriously these parties need to stop; this would be the thought in Natsu's mind but not today. Today is the day he would make Precht confess. Everything is going as planned. All the guests have worn masks, just like he wanted. Everything was set up. He saw Precht talking with someone and then saw Jenny. He then signaled Gray and who started playing a slow dance song. And just as he thought, Precht too came to stage with a lady while Jenny was already dancing. As they exchanged partners, Jenny twirled and came in front of Precht. She made eye contact with him, brown contacts he had given her just for this occasion, then twirled again and started heading down from the dance floor. Precht chased after her, just as they thought. Jenny ran down the empty hallways when her skin got pricked and blood started dripping down. Precht stopped for a moment when suddenly someone hit his head with a vase and he blacked out.

* * *

When Precht woke up, he found himself lying down in an empty hall, under the grand chandelier. He stood up and saw that Natsu was standing in front of him. He suddenly started laughing which confused Natsu.

"So you were the one behind all this. The ghost idea was _your_ trick right. There is no ghost or spirit whatsoever here." Precht said and Natsu's eyes widen. They had thought that Jenny will come down, acting as Lucianna's spirit and then they would make Precht confess. Precht noticed Natsu's expression and again started laughing.

"Your plan was a very good one but alas...you forgot something." Precht said with a smirk. Then his face turned into a scowl and he sneered and said "You forgot that spirits don't bleed." Natsu's face paled. They were so _close_ to their success. _He_ was so close to his revenge.

"You thought that I would confess and tell you what you want?!" Percht said as if the whole thing was incredulous.

"You have no witness. No evidence."

"I'll give you evidence!" said a voice from the space where the light wasn't able to reach. They could see a figure and the voice told them it was a female. _Jenny…_ Natsu thought.

"I loved you Precht but you? You killed me!" said Jenny. Precht just sighed.

"Natsu, please just tell this girl that she doesn't have to act anymore." Precht said.

"You never even thought about your unborn baby. I gave you my everything and you…you tried to burn me alive." said Jenny, voice cracking a little.

"Jenny, please stop. Just go from here. He knows that you are not real." Natsu said.

"You came back." said Jenny in a whisper. "You came back to check if I was burned completely. But instead you got shocked because I was alive!" Jenny yelled. _What is she saying? This was not in the script._ Natsu thought. Natsu looked at Precht and saw he was nervous.

"W-what are you b-blabbering about? It's not true!" Precht denied.

"I was alive. Burned-"Jenny said and then came out from the shadows. Natsu was shocked. Standing before him was the girl whom he still loves. _Lucianna…_

"-but _alive._ " Lucianna said. Natsu was numb. He didn't knew what else to say. On the other hand Precht was shocked. He was thinking _how does she knew this?_

"You wanted evidence? I'll tell you where you will find evidence." Lucianna was now circling around Precht.

"You buried me alive. I was breathing. I begged you to spare my life but you didn't listen. Under this grand chandelier, where you are standing, you buried me!" Lucianna said.

"My corpse is buried under this grand chandelier, the biggest evidence!" Lucianna yelled.

"No one can do justice...other than me!" Lucianna said after sometime. Precht was now scared. In his panic he grabbed a tall candle holder and tried to hit her with it. That was when Natsu seemed to snap out of musings. He kicked the holder from out of hand and punched him in the face which made Precht fall on the ground.

"This chandelier is the witness of your sin, and now it will be the witness of my justice!" Lucianna exclaimed and looked upwards to the chandelier. Precht looked upwards too when suddenly the grand chandelier fell, crushing Precht under it. Natsu shielded his face from it's shards. He then looked in front, and there she was, standing opposite to him. The fallen chandelier between them. Natsu had tears in his eyes, same as her. She was there standing in front of him, smiling despite her tears. Natsu extended his right hand.

"Luce..." he said. He didn't heard any of the noises behind him, his attention solely on the spirit of the girl he loves. Her eyes softened and then ran up the stairs behind her. Natsu fell down on his knees. Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and Jenny came to him, calling him, shaking him. But his eyes were on Lucianna, watching as she stood there, far from him. The window behind her, casting moonlight, as he watched her disappearing, shining like the stars she loves so much.

"I love you Luce..." Natsu whispered, crying.

She was smiling, a special smile which doesn't held any meaning to others but to him, it gave hope and that made him smile despite the tears falling down his cheeks. It was a promise, a promise to him.

 _I'll come back._

* * *

 _1 year later..._

Natsu was currently in Hargeon with his cat Happy. He thought that he could get away easily but the cat followed him everywhere. So here they were, in Hargeon, currently in search of his father, Igneel. That man, leaving me with so much responsibilities. After the whole fiasco with Precht, they found Lucianna's dead body where she had told them. Percht didn't make it alive. He got what he deserved. After all of this, Igneel decided to go for a world tour and gave all his responsibilities to Natsu, saying something like he had grown up and he is proud of him. Though after he went away on his trip, Natsu found that he didn't signed a document which needs his signatures only. He heard that he was currently in Hargeon so he went away to search for him. Natsu was looking around when he heard a voice.

"A-ano! Can you tell me where Fairy Tail is? I might be in a wrong city...I don't know. So please can you tell me if you know anything?!" a female voice said. Natsu was shocked the moment he heard her voice. He whirled around and watched the chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair reaching her shoulder, a side ponytail was done with some of the hair falling down. No buns. And a very short skirt which Lucianna always wanted to wear but couldn't. She is here. She is finally here standing in front of him with her smile. He didn't think. He just grabbed her hand and started running, dragging her with him with Happy on his head.

"W-where are you taking me?"

You wanted to go to fairy Tail, right?" he said. and glanced behind him. Her face brightened

"Come with us." and she too started running with him. Smiling a single tear fell down his cheek as he whispered-

"I love you, Luce"

What he didn't notice was her smiling, a single tear fell down her right cheek too as she whispered-

"I love you too, Natsu."

 **This is a story about these two**

 **This is the story of shattered dreams**

 **This story is of cruelty**

 **This is the saga of life and deeds of the past**

 **This is the story of Once upon a time...**

* * *

 **So here it is. A very long one-shot for my dear readers. It was inspired by a movie _Om Shanti Om_. Yeah, a Hindi movie but guys, it's a GREAT movie. Anyways, if you like this story don't forget to leave a  review!**

 **Thank You!~**


End file.
